Saving his Pitch Black Heart
by ShinuDemon
Summary: The Midnight air was cool and crisp and the night deathly quiet. The only sound was that of the wind blowing through the Autum trees. It was like music to the red head's ears. Her emerald eyes looked up at the full moon in the sky, pale white skin glowing in the pale light, As she wondered if her wish was granted so many years ago. I know you are out there.. My boogeyman.
1. Chapter 1

The Midnight air was cool and crisp and the night deathly quiet. The only sound was that of the wind blowing through the Autum trees. It was like music to the red head's ears. Her emerald eyes looked up at the full moon in the sky, pale white skin glowing in the pale light, As she wondered if her wish was granted so many years ago. If he had been reborn in a new life and if he remembered her, she shook the thought of him out of her head and continued walking. Her bare feet hitting the ground softly as she approached her quiet destination. A pond of Black ice shined in the moon light like polished onyx. Stopping at the pond she looked ahead removing her hood to look at a Grave stone that she had made for her dear friend thousands of years ago. The wind tousled her hair making it look like a glowing fire, As she moved forward stepping onto the ice but did not feel the cold chill it gave. She walked to the stone placing her hand on it, her head down. "I'm so sorry Kozmotis it's all my fault that you died", she said looking up at it with tears in her emerald eyes, "I should of tried harder to protect my self but instead you died for me, i wish you lived and not me, I didn't think that..", she paused tears falling from her eyes. She reached in to her messenger bag pulling out some nightshade and placing it in front of the grave. " I have lived for too long" she said to herself quietly. She stood looking down at her beloveds grave. " i shall see you again, mark my words...", looking at the moon and seeing that devils night was almost over and Halloween was about to begin. She turned on the black ice and began walking back toward the dark forest. Pausing at the edge of the pond then turned her head looking over her shoulder and said softly to none " I'll see you soon Boogeyman". And with that she left not knowing that the Moon had plans for her, And Her Boogeyman.

The Ginger walked into her old cottage, Old but beautiful none the less. It was an Old Medieval style wood cottage in the middle of the dark woods. Hand carved wood with Celtic knots. She took off her Cloke and placed on the hanger by the door then proceeded over the fire. She grabbed an old wooded chair and placed it in front of the fire-place and sat watching the flames dance. She let her mind wonder, Thinking about the good olden times she had with Kozmotis, Dancing together under the stars. Scaring children watching them run away while they laughed like lunatics and telling scary stories to frighten each other. " I remember when i sang to him, every night under the stars as he would lay on my lap, and oh how he would sing to me while we danced in the moon light", She said to her self. Tonight was the night, the anniversary of her beloveds death. " Oh how i wish you could be with me"said she to none as she stood up and headed to her bed room. As she was walking she took off her dress and replaced it with a short black nightgown, And layed down on her bed turning off the lights in the process. Laying there in the dark staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take her away from this horrid world. As her mind drifted off in to her land of dark dreams she said softly " I miss you boogeyman, I hope you havent forgotten me,". She smiled at the name she gave him back in the dark age and drifted to sleep.

"oh Morgana how could he ever forget you" said a voice softly

Ok this is my first story and I am not a good writer. Please tell me what you think and maybe give me so ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

"I am setting and my brother is rising, awaken Hallows eve spirit"

Said a soft voice in the mind of the sleeping woman. The sun light draped across her eyes causing them to flutter open. "uhhhghh", she groaned, "Another dreamless sleep," she said softly "6 hours is not enough for one person to get some shut eye.. ugh". She sat up only to fall back onto the softness of her bed. "I really don't want to get up.. but its my day i have a job to do." she said to know one. After about five minutes of fighting with her self she decited to finally get up and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a moment then stood up, walking over to the wooden dresser she took her short night dress off and replaced it with an old black and purple lace dress. " Tonight is the night," She said sighing as a smile danced upon her lips, she walked to the vanity and sat on the deep purple chair and looked at her reflection. Her eyes wonder around her face taking in every detail. Then her eyes met her reflections, the emerald orbs staring back at her and as the stared she saw old soul that hidden behind them. Sighing she stood and headed for the door grabbing her cloke on the way. But right as she was about to leave something caught Morgana's eye. An old locket laying on the wooden kitchen table. Kosmotis had made this for her for her 18th birthday. A silver locket on a silver chain, Simple yet elegant and beautiful but also her most prized possession. She took a step toward it wondering how it got out here, She left it in her old jewlery box didn't she? " I haven't touched this in years how did it get out here?" she said. Reaching out her and touched it, the cold metal under her finger tips. With a swift move she fastend it around her neck. Looking down at it, it brought back old memories. She smiled and turned and walked out the door grabbing her broom. "Let Halloween begin," said she in an ominous voice with a crooked smile, walked through the Dark woods and took off in to the the sky singing.

P.o.v. change

"Ah Halloween my favorite holiday," chuckled Pitch staring down at the town below, " I haven't been out on Halloween in a very very long time," he mused. After his defeat he when back to planning his revenge on the guardians. His mind started to cloud with rage and madness. " Nothing will stop me this time, They will rue the day they ever," he paused, "what is that?" He said in confusion. A voice rang through his ears flowing in the wind, through the trees and echoing in the sky. Pitch listend to the voice and it sounded somewhat familiar like a voice from the past, a past dream or is it a memory? "I know that voice and I know that song, its old almost as old as me.. How do i know this and why?" He said to none. Moving toward it then stopped, listening to it that voice, trying to remember it and why it sounded so familiar. He then said realizing "My past, This is from my past life, why can't i remember"? Pitch knows his past, he didn't for get it did or did he. NO, he didn't he remembers everything but it wasn't until then in this moment that he remembered a person. His memory of this person was fuzzy, a woman perhaps? Yes, Most definitely a woman but who? "Why is my memory blurry? Why can i not figure this out?" Said he, pacing back and forth then he froze and relized. The Man in the moon must of blocked this person in his mind, But why would he do that? Why would he actually block this person from his memory and how the hell is this person still alive? 


End file.
